


Mince Pies

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa needs Willas' help baking mince pies, he'd rather be kissing her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mince Pies

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt 'pie' for christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> Willas is a vet and Sansa is at university fyi

Willas smiled to himself as he watched her from the doorway. Her auburn hair was pinned out of her way, curls escaping, as she leaned over the table rolling pin in hand. He always loved to watch her like this, to marvel at how such a beautiful woman had agreed to date him let alone live with him and perhaps one day more if he played his cards right.He’d move to help her soon but while she didn’t realise he was there he’d enjoy drinking in the view.

“Stop staring,” she laughed a moment later, turning around with a smile, “if these are going to be done before everyone gets here you’ll have to give me a hand.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, a quick kiss on Sansa’s cheek and two rolled up sleeves later he presented himself in front of her. “Where do you want me love?”

Sansa didn’t even bother to look up, which really was rather disappointing. “Go and grease the trays and I’ll come over in a minute.”

The two of them cooking together was a regular thing but normally that was a mess of silliness and jokes but she was being a lot more serious today, in fact he could see from the piles of food around the kitchen that she must have been taking it seriously all day while he’d been busy working over at the surgery. He wasn’t quite sure how they were going to manage to actually finish off all this food, even though both of them had excessively large families.

“It’s the last thing to go in the oven,” she announced as she passed him a pile of circular pastry dough, “mince pies are always better warm.”

Willas laughed as he grabbed her hand before she could dash away again, “then we have a little time?”

“My parents are coming early.”

It was at times like these that he wished that he was as good at puppy dog eyes as Loras was, his brother had always been excellent at getting his way. “Sansa…”

“No darling, I’m not even dressed yet.” She was laughing though, “come on, they need to go in the oven.”

As she spoke she grabbed the first circle and began to deftly press into the cupcake tray, pushing him slightly to one side as she did so. And he laughed and grabbed another. It didn’t take long so when all the trays were done he went to wrap his arms around her waist with a smile.

“Mincemeat and lids.”

Willas groaned and Sansa danced back to the pastry once again, he wished that he’d never agreed to have the stupid party. His only choice now was to get this job done as fast as possible.

The second the trays were pushed into the oven he turned to her with a smile, “now can I kiss you properly?” The grin Sansa gave him in return was the only encouragement he needed. “I can even help you get into your pretty dress,” he laughed as he kissed her neck gently and put his arms around her waist. “We have a little while yet.” And she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed softly against him.

It was just as started to pull her t-shirt up that the doorbell rang. “Ignore it,” he whispered desperately, “they can wait.”

It was too late though; already Sansa had pulled away from him. “Later.”

Willas felt like slamming his head against the cupboards. The promise of later really didn’t mean much right now when there were hours of dealing with their families ahead. “Later,” he sighed.


End file.
